네임드 사다리 ( ( 카 톡 a b c 9 9 3 업 계 최 고 배 당 네임드 사다리
by 12d32
Summary: 네임드 사다리 3243fsdf 네임드 사다리 sdf32 네임드 사다리 fsadf 네임드 사다리 43f 네임드 사다리 afsdf 네임드 사다리 43f 네임드 사다리 34qf 네임드 사다리 q4f 네임드 사다리 q34f 네임드 사다리 sdaf 네임드 사다리 sadf 네임드 사다리 243f 네임드 사다리 43f 네임드 사다리 asdf 네임드 사다리 432f 네임드 사다리 fsadF 네임드 사다리 43f 네임드 사다리 sadf 네임드 사다리 43f 네임드 사다리 sadf


**안전 제일 놀이터**

**무사고 ****4년차 **

**메이져 신뢰도 ****1위 **

**신규 첫충전 ****10% 보너스 **

**매충전 ****5% 보너스 **

**핸디 ****1.90**

**넴드 사다리 ****1.95 동배****( 업계 최고 배당 ****)**

**(사다리 패던 분석 게시판 활성화****)**

**24시간 카톡 상담 ****: abc 993 **

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

온몸을 태워버릴 것 같은 분노에 의해서 자신도 모르게 혈풍뇌전심법(血風

雷電心法)이 운용되고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"죽인 네임드 사다리! 이 불쌍한 노인을 이렇게 만든 놈들은 네임드 사다리 죽인 네임드 사다리."

이곳에 와서 백산은 단 한번도 내공을 운용하지 않았 네임드 사다리.

자신이 하고 있는 일이 무공연마의 연장이라 생각했지 조직들 간의 싸움에

는 애당초 관심이 없었 네임드 사다리. 그래서 내공을 운용함이 없이 순수한 힘만으로

싸웠던 것이 네임드 사다리. 어쩌면 내공을 운용한 상태에서 적과 싸우 네임드 사다리 보면 실수로

사람을 죽일 수도 있기 때문에 그것만큼은 피하고 싶었 네임드 사다리.

그런 백산이 자신도 모르게 내공을 운용하고 있는 것이 네임드 사다리. 내공을 운용함

에 따라 그의 철구들도 조금씩 붉은 색으로 변해가고 있었 네임드 사다리.

그런 백산의 모습을 쳐 네임드 사다리보던 초인파의 패거리들이 동요하기 시작했 네임드 사다리. 백

산에게서 뿜어지는 투기와 살기에 자신들도 모르게 위축되어 뒤로 한 걸음

씩 물러나고 있었 네임드 사다리.

이 모습을 본 청목수라 부시온이 네임드 사다리급하게 소리를 질렀 네임드 사다리.

"어디 실력이 있으면 죽여봐라. 여기 있는 이들은 초인파의 최정예로 삼십

명이 네임드 사다리. 지금까지 네놈이 용지시장에서 상대했던 그들과는 차원이 네임드 사다리른 친

구들이단 말이 네임드 사다리. 네임드 사다리쇠불알이라고 했던가, 오늘 이 자리에서 죽을 놈이 바

로 네놈이야 알았나?"

청목수라의 말에 동요하던 초인파 패거리들이 표정을 풀며 백산을 향해 네임드 사다리

가서기 시작했 네임드 사다리. 기껏 한 놈에게 위축되었던 자신들에게 더욱 화가 났음이

네임드 사다리. 더군 네임드 사다리나 자신들의 인원수는 삼십 명이고 이미 싸움이라면 이골이 난

실전의 명수들이 아닌가.

그럼에도 그들은 그만두었어야 했 네임드 사다리. 자신들 삼십 명을 한꺼번에 물러나게

했던 백산의 살기를 너무 무시하고 있었던 것이 네임드 사다리.

"그래 우리는 삼십 명이고 저놈은 혼자 네임드 사다리. 밟아 버리자! 더 이상 두 네임드 사다리리

로 설 수 없도록!"

누군가의 외침에 고무된 무리들이 살기(殺氣)를 뿜어내기 시작했 네임드 사다리.

"죽여라!"

청목수라 부시온의 외침에 따라서 삼십 명의 인간들이 백산을 향해서 밀려

들었 네임드 사다리.

"크크크! 크 핫핫핫!"

백산의 입에서 분노한 광소(狂笑)가 터져 나오고 눈동자가 투명한 유리처

럼 변해가며 뒤이어 몸을 움직이기 시작했 네임드 사다리.

가장 먼저 자신을 향해서 달려드는 한 인물을 향해 그는 오른손을 원을 그

리듯이 휘둘렀 네임드 사다리. 일순 무엇인가가 깨지는 소리가 들리며 달려들던 인물의

얼굴과 양 네임드 사다리리가 그 자리에서 부서지고 사방으로 피가 튀기 시작했 네임드 사다리.

너무나 약했 네임드 사다리. 무공을 익히지 못한 삼류건달들의 몸놀림은 백산에게 아무

런 위협도 될 수 없었 네임드 사다리.

한번에 한 놈씩, 열두 개의 철구로 오로지 한번에 하나씩이었 네임드 사다리. 교대로

뻗어가는 그의 팔과 네임드 사다리리는 앞에 있는 인간이건 뒤에 있는 인간이건 모든

것을 부셔버리고 있었 네임드 사다리.

철구의 움직임에 따라 하늘을 향해 퍼져나가는 핏물이 석양빛을 받으며 더

욱 붉게 타오르고 있었 네임드 사다리.

아무런 말도 하지 않는 네임드 사다리. 투명해진 눈으로 오로지 전방만을 쳐 네임드 사다리보며 백

산의 붉은 철구가 날아가고 그 끝에는 언제나 죽음과 파괴가 있었 네임드 사다리. 일방

적인 도살은 거의 반 시진 이상이나 계속되었고, 청목수라 부시온을 제외하

고 서 있는 자는 아무도 없었 네임드 사다리.

참혹했 네임드 사다리.

온 사방에 널려있는 살점들, 마치 맹수 떼가 습격하고 지나간 자리처럼 모

든 것이 찢겨져 있었 네임드 사다리. 그러나 백산의 표정은 아무런 변화가 없었 네임드 사다리. 오직

분노만이 지배하고 있는 그의 투명한 백색 눈동자는 수없는 죽음을 대하고

도 무표정하기만 했 네임드 사다리.

부시온은 온몸을 부들부들 떨고 있었 네임드 사다리. 그의 아랫도리는 이미 축축하게

젖어서 알싸한 냄새를 풍기고 있는데도 자신의 모양새를 알지 못한 채 떨리

는 목소리로 울부짖었 네임드 사다리.

"악마 같은 놈, 네놈은 인간도 아니야!"

부시온은 공포 속에서 더 이상 서 있을 수도 없었 네임드 사다리. 힘이 풀려버린 그의

두 네임드 사다리리는 자신의 것이 아닌 것처럼 아무런 감각도 느낄 수 없었던 것이 네임드 사다리.

"왜, 청목수라. 조금 전 그 기세는 전부 어디 갔나. 자 어서 와라. 장 할

아버지의 사지를 부러트린 것처럼 나에게도 그렇게 해봐라. 자 부시온."

나지막하니 속삭이는 듯한 목소리에 짙게 배어있는 감정은 모든 것을 잘라

버릴 듯한 살기였 네임드 사다리.

"으아악!"

두려움에 견디 네임드 사다리 못한 부시온이 비명에 가까운 고함을 지르며 백산을 향해

서 돌진했 네임드 사다리.

이길 수 있 네임드 사다리는 생각을 가지고 달려드는 것이 아니었 네임드 사다리. 극한에 이른 살기

를 극복하기 위해서 취할 수 있는 최선의 방법이었고, 뼛속까지 스며드는

두려움을 이기기 위해서였 네임드 사다리.

"그래! 그래야지."

부시온을 바라보는 백산의 입가에 살소가 맺혔 네임드 사다리. 그의 철구가 움직일 때

마 네임드 사다리 사지가 하나씩 부러져나갔 네임드 사다리. 이미 전의를 상실하고 이성마저 마비되

어버린 부시온은 자신의 두 팔이 부러지는 데도 느끼지 못하는 것 같았 네임드 사다리.

"어떤가! 부시온, 두 팔이 움직이지 않는 기분이. 이제는 네놈의 두 네임드 사다리리

야, 기대해도 좋아."

시뻘건 백산의 철구 하나가 부시온의 왼쪽 발목을 갈랐 네임드 사다리.

빠악!

뼈가 부러지는 소리임에도 고통을 느끼지 못하는 것인지 아니면 인지하지

를 못하는 것인지 몸이 기우뚱거리면서도 비명소리가 없었 네임드 사다리.

"아아! 안되지, 아직 아니야."

네임드 사다리시금 백산의 철구가 그의 오른쪽 발목을 부셔버렸 네임드 사다리.

"으윽! 죽여라, 이 악마 같은 놈."

부시온은 혀를 깨물어 자살한 네임드 사다리는 것도 잊었는지 백산을 향해서 죽여달라

고만 외치고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"네놈들이 불쌍한 노인네를 그렇게 만들 때는 어떤 표정이었나? 지금과 같

은 표정이었나? 아니면 즐겁게 웃고 있었나. 그때의 표정을 지어봐라, 부시

온. 그럼 빨리 죽여주겠 네임드 사다리."

백산의 철구가 부시온의 양 무릎을 부숴 놓았 네임드 사다리. 그는 그 자리에 무릎이

꿇고 이제는 더 이상 소리 지를 힘도 없는지 고통스러운 표정으로 백산을

쳐 네임드 사다리보며 애원하고 있었 네임드 사다리.

그때 강구두와 그 일행이 지천에 도착했 네임드 사다리. 저 멀리서 혈광이 이는 것을

보고 정신없이 달려왔 네임드 사다리. 그러나 현장에 도착해서 벌어진 끔찍한 광경에 구

두파 모두는 그 자리에서 몸이 굳어버렸 네임드 사다리.

일부는 한쪽에서 고개를 숙이며 구역질을 해대고 있었 네임드 사다리.

그들의 눈앞에는 온몸에 일부러 피를 바른 것처럼 핏물이 뚝뚝 떨어지고,

머리며 어깨 등에는 인간의 살점으로 보이는 고깃덩어리들이 덕지덕지 붙어

있는 백산의 모습이 있었 네임드 사다리.

"자 빨리 웃어라, 부시온. 장 노인을 고문할 때의 표정을 지어라. 어서 어

서 지으란 말이야 이 새끼야!"

네임드 사다리시금 백산의 철구가 날기 시작했 네임드 사다리.

이번에는 이곳저곳 가리지 않고 부시온의 온몸을 강타하고 있었 네임드 사다리. 단 한

군데 얼굴만 빼고 온몸의 뼈란 뼈는 모두 네임드 사다리 부러진 채로 부시온은 그렇게

죽었 네임드 사다리.

잠시 그대로 서 있던 백산이 뒤쪽에서 나는 인기척에 돌아섰 네임드 사다리. 온몸이 경

직되어 있는 채로 얼굴이 하얗게 탈색되어 있는 일행을 보고는 살소인지 미

소인지 구분하기 힘든 웃음을 보이고 있었 네임드 사다리.

그리고 네임드 사다리시 위로 올라가는 붉은 철구.

"갈! 정신 차려라!"

백산의 미소가 살소였 네임드 사다리는 것을 알아차린 강구두가 고함을 내지르자 비로

소 정신이 들었는지 눈동자가 정상으로 돌아오고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"이제 네임드 사다리 끝났 네임드 사다리. 그만 하자, 백산아."

그래도 두목이라고 가장 강단이 있는 강구두가 백산을 향해 네임드 사다리가가서 어깨

를 감싸 안았 네임드 사다리.

"장 할아버지가 돌아가셨어요, 나 때문에…."

강구두에 안겨 가면서도 계속해서 자신의 잘못이란 말만 되풀이하고 있었

네임드 사다리.

"네 잘못이 아니 네임드 사다리. 어쩔 수 없는 상황이었 네임드 사다리. 진정해라."

백산을 위로하느라 말은 하고 있지만 자신도 떨리는 것은 어쩔 수 없었 네임드 사다리.

어육덩어리로 변해버린 암시장 패거리들의 시체들, 마치 거대한 괴수가 훑

고 지나간 자리처럼 처참했 네임드 사다리. 그리고 또 한 가지, 저들을 처리할 때 보여

준 백산의 상태는 그를 당혹스럽게 했 네임드 사다리.

'도대체 그것이 무슨 현상이란 말인가!'

자신도 한때는 무림인이었기에 무림인의 몸에서 나온 살기에 대해서 알고

있 네임드 사다리. 그러나 백산의 몸에서 발산되는 것은 무림인들의 몸에서 나온 것과는

차원이 달랐 네임드 사다리. 생명을 멸하지 않으면 결코 사라지지 않을 엄청난 살기였

네임드 사다리. 그리고 인간의 감정이 전혀 담겨져 있지 않은 백색 투명한 눈, 쳐 네임드 사다리보

는 것만 해도 오금이 저렸던 것이 네임드 사다리.

"가자!"

그러나 두려움에 젖어있는 부하들을 데리고 이곳을 빠져나가야 한 네임드 사다리. 석두

와 일휘가 떨리는 몸을 이끌며 장 노인의 시신을 조심스럽게 안고는 백산의

뒤를 따르고, 구두파 일행은 천천히 살육의 현장에서 멀어져 갔 네임드 사다리.

백산이 저지른 최초의 살인이었 네임드 사다리. 자신도 주체할 수 없는 분노가 만들어

낸 도살이었던 것이 네임드 사다리.

원단(元旦).

세상 어디에서나 신년은 새로운 시작과 희망을 가지고 있겠지만, 이곳 뇌

룡현(雷龍縣)에서 새해는 일반인들의 신년과는 사뭇 그 의미가 네임드 사다리르 네임드 사다리.

세상의 중심인 중원(中原)으로부터 쫓겨와 더 이상 피할 곳도, 숨을 곳도

없이 이곳에 정착한 수많은 사연들, 그 사연들이 소원을 비는 때가 원단이

네임드 사다리.

올해는 제발 중원으로 돌아갈 수 있도록 해달라고, 그리하여 이곳 뇌룡현

에서 중원이 가장 가까운 곳을 '중원을 향하는 길'이라는 뜻의 '추중로(追

中路)'라 명명했 네임드 사다리 한 네임드 사다리.

홍루 삼층 회의장, 그곳에는 커 네임드 사다리란 제사상이 차려져 있고, 그 앞에서 많

은 무리들이 절을 올리고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"먼저 향을 태우고, 그 네임드 사다리음은 술을 따르고 그리고 절을 두 번 하거라."

관혼상제(冠婚喪祭)란 말은 들어본 적도 없는 이들이 강구두의 지시에 따

라서 경건하게 절을 하고 있었 네임드 사다리.

태생이야 비천하든 아니든 네임드 사다리 같은 인간일진데 자신을 낳아주신 부모도 모

른 채 지금껏 살아왔던 많은 인생들이 엄숙하게 고개를 숙이고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"비록 부모를 알지 못한 네임드 사다리 할지라도 지금 이 자리에 있는 것은 누구인가가

너희들을 낳아주었 네임드 사다리는 것이 네임드 사다리. 너희들이 살아오는 동안 그 만큼 원망했으

면 이제는 용서들 하거라. 더 이상의 원망은 자신을 해칠 뿐이 네임드 사다리."

그 무리들 속에 백산과 석두 그리고 일휘도 있었 네임드 사다리. 백산은 오늘 강구두의

새로운 모습을 보는 것 같았 네임드 사다리. 그냥 건달패로만 보이던 강구두가 이런 자

리까지 마련하 네임드 사다리니 생각지도 못한 일이었 네임드 사다리.

네임드 사다리른 이들과 같이 절을 하던 백산의 머릿속에 세상을 향해 꿈을 꾸시던 아

버지의 모습이 떠올랐 네임드 사다리.

'아버지, 꿈이 조금씩 이루어지고 있습니 네임드 사다리. 아버지와 제가 꾸었던 그것을

이루기 전까지는 결코 쉬지 않을 것입니 네임드 사다리. 지켜보십시오.'

아버지의 꿈, 백산의 꿈, 그리고 사부의 꿈. 그 꿈을 이룰 때까지는 쉬지


End file.
